Owen Shaw
|enemies = |type of anti-hero = Terrorist Mercenary Redeemed Villain |size = 240 }} Owen G. Shaw is the main antagonist of Fast & Furious 6 and Deckard Shaw's younger brother and Hattie Shaw's older brother. He appears in the hit blockbuster sequel Furious 7 as a cameo character and in The Fate of the Furious as an anti-hero / supporting protagonist. He is portrayed by Luke Evans. Biography Early life Owen Shaw was born around 1976 and raised in England with his older brother, Deckard. As the younger brother of Deckard Shaw, they grew up together and were close. Owen was taught by his brother that every man must have a code to live by, a maxim he remembered long into his adult years. Owen was personally confirmed by his brother to be extremely wayward and a thrill-seeker – Deckard remembers how Owen would pick fights in the school yard with the toughest kids he could find, and Deckard would be the one to take over and return the punches, and that Deckard would take the blame and endured the beatings from their father's belt when Owen shoplifted. Military career As adults, both Owen and Deckard entered the military. However, as opposed to his older brother, Owen would go on to become Major in the Special Air Service. Throughout his career, Owen ran mobility division in Kabul and Bosra. As head of the British mobility division, Shaw specialized in a unique brand of "vehicular warfare," operating military vehicles and displaying a high degree of competency in motor mechanics and repair, as well as being an expert in desert warfare. He was later being dishonorably discharged from military service. Cyber Terrorist Manipulation When Deckard refused to create Nightshade device for Cipher, she went on to manipulate his brother to do the job for her. Mercenary career Owen took his military expertise to the back streets, orchestrating a series of high-end heists in and across Europe, placing him on the radar of several high-profile intelligence organizations including the U.S. Central Intelligence Agency, the Diplomatic Security Service, the Drug Enforcement Administration and the Federal Bureau of Investigation. However, due to Shaw's familiarity with military systems, he was always able to remain one step ahead of them. Having a relationship At some point, Owen became romantically involved with a DSS field agent named Riley Hicks. Hicks, who served in Cairo and Tunis during her early career and the youngest Regional Security Officer serving in Afghanistan, made top of the class at the Federal Law Enforcement Training Centers. Then, she presumably became Shaw's informant inside the agency. History ''Fast & Furious'' In Mexico, Owen Shaw was affiliated with Arturo Braga to help him identify police informants within his criminal hierarchy. He taught Braga to think of the bigger picture, in expanding his criminal empire globally instead of sticking to the local circuit. With the help of the informants, Shaw considered himself untouchable, being analytical enough to interpret the actions of the CIA, the FBI and the DEA in order to stay one step ahead of them, and retain his partnership with Braga. Shaw was the first to become aware of Leticia "Letty" Ortiz's status as an informant in Braga's cartel on behalf of Brian O'Conner. Braga then sent Fenix Calderon to go after and kill Letty, but two days after the accident, Shaw tracked her down to the hospital in order to finish the job. Shaw hesitated to kill Letty, on account of the fact she had no memory and was thus a blank slate. He then proceeded to take her under his wing as one of the precision drivers on his international heist team. ''Fast Five'' Owen and his team attacked an armed military convoy in Berlin, where a photograph of Letty was taken by a security camera as evidence when Luke Hobbs was given the file of the attack. ''Fast & Furious 6'' So far he has been shown, driving a Specially-Built Open-Wheeled 3-Seat Sports Car which has a reinforced front end with a flip-up extension that can form a ramp. After the race with Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz had finished and Letty had left, Owen can be seen driving an Aston Martin DB9. The conversation involves Owen telling Dominic that his code makes him vulnerable, saying "I can reach out and break you whenever I want". Owen then proceeds to have Dominic killed by his sniper after he refuses to drop efforts on bringing Owen to justice until he is forced to back down as Hobbs has targeted him with a sniper rifle. Owen's next operation involved getting hold of a powerful Computer Processing Unit, which meant having to steal a tank from NATO base in Spain. After having a head start on Hobbs and Dominic's team, Owen's team managed to get control of the tank by ambushing the military convoy. Once he, Letty and Jah are inside the tank, they have to face off against Dominic's team, made up of Brian O'Conner with a Ford Escort MK I, Dominic, with a Dodge Charger Daytona, Roman Pearce, with a 1968-69 Ford Mustang and Han Seoul-Oh and Gisele Yashar with sport bikes. Dominic's team decides to improvise and, because Owen's team were clueless as to their opponents tactics, they began to have less control of the situation. Roman positions his car millimeters in front of the tank and uses high-tensile cable to tie the car to the tank. Roman then jumps from the Mustang as it gets crushed, into Brian's Escort. The Mustang then begins to act as an anchor to the tank as it is dragged along behind it. Brian realizes this and then attempts to push the crumpled mustang into the gap between the two sides of the road, so that it acts as a true anchor. Owen instructs Letty to get the cable removed, but the Mustang falls to its lowest point before she can do so. Before the car does, Letty jumps into the arms of Dominic Toretto that had leapt from the roof of his Charger. The tank is then rendered stuck by the anchor and Letty is saved as Dominic lands on the front of a car on the other side of the road, without being injured. Following the tank operation, Shaw is apprehended along with the members of the team that were with him. However, his team had kidnapped Mia Toretto and, in order to have a better chance of rescuing Mia, the team has to let go of Shaw, his team and the billion-pound CPU. At this point, he asked Letty if she was coming, but it turns out that Shaw was actually talking to Riley Hicks, Hobbs' partner, who reveals herself as a double agent and is working with Shaw, as they are in a relationship before she leaves with Shaw and his mercenaries. At the end of the film, Shaw's team are attempting to be extracted by a military cargo plane that is about to depart from NATO base. Owen, along with Klaus, is involved in a fight with Dominic, Brian, and Hobbs. At the climax of this fight, Dominic beats Shaw using the interior of the Mercedes G-463 that they were in, and recovers the CPU. Shaw's vehicle then beings to roll off the plane, as the plane is attempting to take off; however, it hits a barrier and Shaw is ejected from the windshield – he flies out of the plane and falls several feet, hitting the tarmac. ''Furious 7'' It is revealed that Owen has survived the fall and is currently hospitalized for his injuries in London's Royal Defence Medical Centre. While in comatose state, his brother, Deckard, visits him in his room after attacking the armed personnel, as well as the hospital staff, and plots to avenge him by attempting to kill Dominic Toretto and his crew until he fails and sent by Luke Hobbs to a maximum security prison controlled by the Central Intelligence Agency. ''The Fate of the Furious'' Owen returns in The Fate of the Furious, fully recovered from his coma and currently held in a undisclosed prison before his mother goes to free him after exchanging her full cooperation with Toretto. He is now helping his brother, Deckard, rescue Dom's infant son, Brian Marcos, from their hateful enemy, Cipher. As part of the plan, Owen gets to the cockpit of Cipher's untraceable plane, where he holds the pilot hostage while letting his brother finish off many of Cipher's men, forcing Cipher to escape on her own with a parachute. Following Deckard's rescue of Brian, Owen orders the pilot to land the plane to a safe area so that Deckard can deliver Brian to Dom. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. Characteristics Personality Shaw is extremely calm, never losing his temper for a second and always dealing pragmatically with situations that face him in life. He was very ruthless in running a gang, willing to kill his own allies and enemies, and even threaten the relatives of his opponents to achieve his goals. Shaw was also extremely intelligent, and a brilliant strategist, capable of staying one step ahead of Luke Hobbs throughout the film, resulting in him being considered entirely unpredictable. Despite running a crew, Shaw does not see them as family or friends like Toretto does, and instead sees them as expendable pawns. Despite this, he does maintain a sense of honor as he made sure his henchmen were paid for each job. Although he maintains his honorable personality, Shaw is not above using dirty tactics such as involving someone his enemies care about, even civilians, to ensure he wins. Additionally, when he was young, his brother Deckard remembered how a volatile Owen would pick fights that Deckard would have to end, and steal from shops whose owners would incite their wrath against Deckard, showing that Owen had always been trouble for other people who couldn't handle him. Shaw was cynical to a fault, viewing other people's lives and social situations as either expendable or insignificant. He viewed Hobbs as a two-bit government hack, meaning he didn't view him as intelligent or resourceful. He was also quite sadistic, grinning inanely when attacking civilians in his hijacked military tank. With this trait, he can be seen as psychopathic. However, he is able to change, such as when he helps his brother, Deckard, rescue Dom's baby from their hateful enemy, Cipher. Abilities As mentioned above, Shaw was a genius in military and criminal strategy - he ran a variety of criminal cartels with ease and remained ahead of his enemies nearly all of the time. Shaw was also a highly skilled vehicular driver, which is natural for a villain in Fast and Furious films. He was also, despite his preference to defeat his enemies through cunning and strategy, an incredibly skilled martial artist. He was extremely athletic, and capable of performing acrobatic and aerial attacks - primarily kicks and knees. He was capable of holding his own against Brian O'Conner with little to no effort, and also battled Toretto in the same battle, the latter of which fights ended in a stalemate. Quotes Gallery FF7-T2-00020.jpg|Owen Shaw's DSS Profile Former S.A.S. Major Owen G. Shaw's military service file.jpg|Owen Shaw's military profile Trivia * Shaw's actor, Luke Evans, portrayed Gaston in the 2017 live-action adaptation of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. * He was once considered to be the darkest Fast & Furious villain (until Cipher came along). * He was revealed to be the Bigger Bad of Fast & Furious, as he was the employer of Arturo Braga. * Shaw is similar to Vladimir Makarov from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, as they are criminal masterminds who served in the military and applied that training to their criminal careers (though Vladimir remained a murderous and ruthless criminal up to his death, whereas Owen Shaw was eventually revealed to be a pawn by Cipher, who had disposed him from her usefulness, and later being redeemed as an anti-hero). * Shaw and his team are considered to be "evil twins" to Dom and his crew. ** Shaw is the evil twin to Dom, as both are the leaders of their team. ** Vegh is the evil twin to Brian, being considered the attractive blondes of the team and the right-hand man to the leader. ** Riley Hicks is revealed to be the evil twin to Letty, as both are the girlfriend to the leader. ** Klaus is the evil twin to Hobbs, both of them being the super muscular members of the team. ** Jah is the evil twin to Han, both being the "Asian" of the team. ** Denlinger is the evil twin to Tej, as both are the technical members of the team and Africans, which is highlighted by Roman, who calls him an "African in a beanie". ** Ivory is the evil twin to Roman, as both are the handsome black men of the team, according to Roman. See also *Owen Shaw in Villains Wiki. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:In Love Category:Martial Artists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Siblings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cowards Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Tricksters Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Addicts Category:Grey Zone Category:Successful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Honorable Category:The Hero Category:Military Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Warriors Category:Charismatic Category:Deal Makers Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Genius Category:Neutral Good Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Outright